


两个路西法和一管润滑剂

by White_lie12



Category: Lucifer - Fandom, SPN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_lie12/pseuds/White_lie12
Summary: 没什么，两个路西法决定做爱而已，互攻。





	两个路西法和一管润滑剂

突然想搞双路，不过卡了，先到这儿

他们一起摔到床上。

那是光之吧里的一张床，足够大，而且柔软，富有弹性，以及最重要的，昂贵。

他们花了一点时间脱光，然后在雪白的被褥中间纠缠，亲吻，路西法用手指地摩挲过他床伴的每一处灼疤，与此同时他们的舌头勾缠在一起，搅出凶狠的亲吻声。

“你真心急，luci，”分开后他使出最习惯的那种笑容，露出一点牙齿，殷勤得令人迷醉，“还有点野蛮。”

“怎么，做爱前要先祷告吗？”前任地狱之王嗤笑一声，搭在酒吧老板后颈上的手掌暧昧地向下滑去，然后那具身体倏地绷紧了一下，又缓慢放松开来，抒发出一种轻松而慵懒的意味。

“润滑剂。”他提醒他。

“我们有两个路西法。”他的床伴的表情看起来有点不情愿，但还是让那管东西浮到了眼前，他一把抓住，拧开盖子，倾斜一个足够大的角度。

“你不想完整地体验一次人类的性爱吗？所有的步骤、要素，相信我，这很有趣。”他抬起腿，让那根手指进入得更深，方便Lucifer更方便地为他扩张，“两个路西法和一管润滑剂，印着这个名字的书会被摆在最显眼的位置。”

“那它的内容一定很烂。”地狱之王被逗笑了，但还是努力摆出一副不满的表情，可他正在甬道里四处摸索的手指无疑是诚实的，很快他就找到了略微凸起的那个地方，并饶有兴趣地按下去。

“但一定会畅销——啊..就是那儿，你比我想的要好。”

“噢，拜托，你觉得我的性技巧会有多糟糕？”

酒吧老板低声喘息着，发誓他从里面听出了一丝委屈，当然，不是向上帝。他知道这些都是魔鬼的小伎俩，但还是忍不住抓住他床伴的肩膀把他拉近，在断断续续的快感里与他交换了一个安抚的吻：“好吧...呃...我听说...啊...你老被关着”

“起初是有点难熬，”这一吻结束后地狱之王顺势埋进他颈间，隔着脆弱的人类皮肤，在跳动的血管上轻轻磨牙。他很少回忆最开始的那段日子，此刻他连气息都阴鸷起来，路西法甚至觉得他嗅到了血腥味，于是他在欲火灼烧出的颤栗中腾出一只手去轻抚他的后背：“Shhh，都过去了。”

“后来就好多了，来了两个伙伴。”Lucifer难得地安静了一下，然后抬起头，骤然加快手上的动作，另一只手去套弄那人的性器。满意地看到身下人的瞳孔中心慢慢泛起一点红，“那可真是个可怜的小家伙。”

“听起来...啊...还是很无聊。”路西法微微皱了皱眉，他还是不太喜欢那些太过于血腥的东西，但现在他也没有太多发表反对看法的工夫——从呻吟里挤出句子已经很不容易了，更何况他不是会在床上扫兴的那种，至少事情结束前不会。

“是啊，”他的床伴轻轻地，用魔鬼所能发出的最蛊惑的声音说，“我的消遣实在不多。”

他们四目相对，一双蛇瞳紧盯着另一双，都想将对方拆吃入腹。

“可以了。”最后下面那个魔鬼哑声说道，“进来，操我。”


End file.
